Recently various kinds of audio devices have been developed. Of these is the device generally referred to as a portable audio device. There have been two kinds of portable audio devices, that is, a portable cassette tape recorder and a portable compact disc player. The portable cassette tape recorder or the portable compact disc player may be incorporated with an AM/FM tuner. These devices are carried in portable bags or hooked on belts. The portable cassette tape recorder is controlled as necessary selecting appropriate buttons while carrying it in bags, pockets or hooking on belts. A headphone (or attachable speakers) is used inserting a plug into a jack of the device. The portable compact disc player is also used in the same manner as the portable cassette tape recorder. In case of using the cassette tape recorder and the compact disc player together, those players have to be handled individually and the connection of the headphone or the speakers to the handling players may be changed frequently.
However, for shifting the user of the players, one player being used is stopped and the other player to be used is operated, by manually handling the players. Each player has to be carried individually, it is easily distinguishable whether it is the cassette recorder player or the compact disc player by appearance. Accordingly, as the conventional portable audio devices are carried and handled individually, it is inconvenient in handling and control due to the volume of individual devices.